<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Знакомство с семьей by Halena</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391236">Знакомство с семьей</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halena/pseuds/Halena'>Halena</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Exploration, Gen, Japanese Mythology &amp; Folklore, Magic, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halena/pseuds/Halena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Говорят, интересная работа под ногами не валяется. В случае Ньюта — иногда валялась.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Знакомство с семьей</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Поперёк дороги лежал лягушонок. Или черепаха. Достаточно крупное — если встанет, наверное, окажется человеку по колено или даже выше — и зелёное; на спине серовато-коричневый панцирь, длинные задние лапы вытянуты совсем по-человечески. Передние прятались под телом.</p><p>По привычке придерживая палочку зубами, Ньют обошёл его и присел рядом, заслонил сорванным с ближайшего дерева и увеличенным до размера небольшого зонтика листом. Создание шевельнулось, приподнимая голову, и посмотрело на Ньюта одним глазом. Второй, похоже, не открывался.</p><p>Каппа. Точно каппа. Он выглядел примерно как на рисунке, который Ньют выудил из архивов своего департамента ещё в британском Министерстве, разве что ямку на голове заменяла плоскость, лысая и как будто лишённая кожи. Впрочем, присмотревшись, Ньют понял, что серая и шершавая плёнка — это и есть кожа, а остальное тело покрыто мелкой чешуёй, изумрудной и травянистой, кое-где красиво переливающейся, как у рыбы, но в основном скорее похожей на чешую ящериц. Вокруг лысины рос тёмный мех, напоминающий густые человеческие волосы, неровно подстриженные и немного свалявшиеся. Ньют переложил импровизированный зонтик в левую руку.</p><p>— Каппа — маленький водяной демон, — перехватывая палочку, задумчиво сказал он сам себе. Огляделся. — А где же вода?</p><p>Каппа снова поднял голову, явно не в силах разлепить уже оба глаза, и издал тихий сипловатый звук. Роговые утолщения на месте рта выглядели как плоский клюв; он беспомощно приоткрылся.</p><p>— Не рассчитал силы и слишком далеко ушёл от своего дома, да? Ладно. — Ньют взмахнул палочкой. — Агуаменти!</p><p>Щедро политый водой, каппа явно ожил — задвигался, кое-как собрал конечности в кучу и приподнялся, глядя на Ньюта уже более осмысленно. Потом сел, издав новый звук, вроде бы вопросительный.</p><p>— Всегда пожалуйста. — Ньют опустил палочку.</p><p>Каппа внимательно смотрел на него сильно блестящими глазами — не жабьими, звериными с круглым зрачком. Так он был похож скорее на зелёную обезьянку. Острые уши, выглядывающие из-под меха, не двигались.</p><p>— Ты понимаешь меня? Ты понимаешь людей?</p><p>Никакого ответа. Возможно, создание понимало только местный язык; Ньют всё ещё не был убеждён в его неразумности. В конце концов, если верить легенде, оно умеет читать.</p><p>— Надо тебя вернуть домой, а то совсем высохнешь. — Ньют стал подниматься, снова оглядываясь, но руку внезапно пронзило болью, и он озадаченно повернулся обратно. Каппа держал его за запястье и таращился, по-прежнему не моргая; приоткрыл клюв, пытаясь перехватить поудобнее, добраться до более мягкой части. Ньют легонько стукнул его рукоятью палочки по лбу, и он тут же отпустил руку, плюхнулся на четвереньки, отползая назад, в траву, растущую вдоль дороги. Кажется, запутался лапой; затих.</p><p>Ньют отсел на другую сторону дороги. Каппы, насколько он знал, не были ядовиты, но он всё равно набрал немного крови в мензурку и спрятал в чемодан — стоит потом проверить, — прежде чем залечить ранки.</p><p>Минут десять ничего не происходило. Высыхать и, обессилев, снова падать на землю каппа, похоже, пока не собирался; на пару секунд отвлёкся на пролетающую мимо стрекозу и опять уставился на Ньюта; разинул клюв, демонстрируя треугольные рыбьи зубы. Ньют подумал, что самое время проверить отвлекающий манёвр, о котором в прошлый раз ему рассказывал проводник. Среди расставленных на столе в хижине мисок как раз нашлась нужная, и он без труда вытянул из чемодана свежий огурец. Пользоваться палочкой он не рискнул, чтобы не испортить чистоту эксперимента остаточной магией — мелкие твари могли быть к ней очень чувствительны, — воспользовался карманным ножом. Каппа внимательно следил за ним, но ничего не делал.</p><p>Ньют вырезал на огурце своё имя. Потом, подумав, повторил его катаканой — наверняка перепутал пару значков, имя слишком длинное, но он всё ещё старался выучить его, чтобы хоть как-то подписываться здесь. Удостоверившись, что каппа всё ещё смотрит на него прямо, перебросил ему огурец. Тот ловко поймал — лапы у него были перепончатые, — покрутил в пальцах, почти как человек, и откусил, стал медленно пережёвывать. Помедлил, как будто раздумывая — и откусил снова. То ли уловка с именем действительно работала, то ли просто каппам нравились огурцы, но подарок явно пришёлся ему по вкусу; он даже уселся поудобнее и смачно захрустел.</p><p>Пока он был занят, Ньют вытащил лист бумаги и торопливо зарисовал голову каппы. Лысина всё ещё блестела, словно её до сих пор покрывала вода; чешуя под солнцем мягко переливалась. Хвоста у каппы вроде бы не было. Суставы на всех четырёх лапах сгибались не хуже, чем у человека, так что создание свободно принимало весьма причудливые позы. Ньют сделал ещё пару сносных набросков, потом убрал бумагу, опасаясь, что в какой-то момент каппе надоест позировать. Тот как раз доел огурец, снова покрутил оставшийся «хвостик» в руке — и ловко выбросил через плечо в кусты. Ньют уже всерьёз ждал, что он отряхнёт передние лапы, тоже по-человечески, и, может быть, всё-таки заговорит; но вместо этого каппа задрал заднюю лапу, такую же тонкую, с шишковатыми суставами, и с явным удовольствием почесался. Когти на задних лапах оказались заметно длиннее и толще. Потом принял прежнюю позу и опять уставился на Ньюта. Словно ждал чего-то.</p><p>— Это, конечно, замечательно, дружок, — Ньют скорее думал вслух, тем более что на слова каппа всё ещё не реагировал, — но мы не можем так провести весь день. Это место явно за пределами твоей естественной среды обитания.</p><p>Он не видел смысла забирать каппу к себе — это вне японских островов они редкие, малоизученные и мало кому встречавшиеся твари, а здесь, как выяснилось, их неплохо знают. И в дикой природе их немало. Но и бросить его здесь Ньют не мог — не найдёт вскорости свой водоём, высохнет и погибнет.</p><p>Он рискнул подняться на ноги. Каппа немного отполз, почти нырнув в высокую траву, но прятаться по-настоящему не стал.</p><p>— Самое время опробовать новое заклинание, — сказал ему Ньют. — Усовершенствованное.</p><p>Он положил палочку на тыльную сторону кисти, едва-едва придерживая пальцами рукоять, и, сосредоточенно глядя на неё, чтобы не сбиться, прошептал формулу. Похоже, сработало. Палочка сперва чуть повернулась, указывая на кусты немного в стороне от дороги, затем выпустила серебристый переливающийся дымок. Тонкая струйка протянулась в заросли. Спустя минуту, едва ли больше, в небо над подлеском поднялась полоска всё того же дыма. Вверху она непрерывно рассыпала брызги, как струя воды из фонтана, сверкающие и переливающиеся, так что можно было не опасаться потерять из виду «указатель».</p><p>— Да это же в двух шагах. — Невольно улыбаясь, Ньют повернулся к каппе. Помедлив, наклонился и очень осторожно протянул ему руку. Каппа без всякого выражения смотрел на него пару секунд, потом вдруг моргнул — перепонки в глазах, как и у большинства водных тварей, всё-таки были, тонкие, совсем прозрачные; осторожно, как будто не был до конца уверен, не схватит ли его чужак, поднял лапу и положил в ладонь. И поднялся, не меняя позы — просто выпрямил поставленные по сторонам от тела длинные ноги, как лягушка в прыжке. Свободная передняя лапа свесилась вдоль туловища. Ньют, внимательно наблюдая, сделал шаг назад, и каппа без особого энтузиазма, но вполне спокойно пошёл следом. При движениях лысина поблёскивала, как будто по практически плоскому покачивающемуся блюдцу перекатывался тонкий слой — даже скорее тонкая плёнка воды.</p><p>Шагал он, чуть наклонившись — панцирь на спине, очевидно, мешал выпрямиться; сосредоточенно смотрел перед собой, как ребёнок, которого ведут в незнакомое страшноватое место. Ньют пожалел, что не догадался достать из чемодана самопишущее перо и пергамент, чтобы диктовать заметки на ходу. Пожалуй, стоит переложить их в один из зачарованных карманов.</p><p>Приходилось сгибаться, чтобы удерживать холодную перепончатую лапу. Когда дорога и серебристая полоска дыма-указателя совсем разошлись, Ньют — с некоторой опаской — её всё-таки выпустил. Каппа послушно полез в кусты вместе с ним.</p><p>Похоже, место было ему знакомо — когда кусты сделались пореже, а между травянистыми кочками начали попадаться лужицы, он зашлёпал вперёд быстрее, всё больше обгоняя Ньюта. Затем заросли расступились. Небольшой вытянутый пруд блестел на солнце; края сильно заросли, на дне проглядывали водоросли. На противоположном берегу в воду свешивались ветви ив. Где-то слышался тихий плеск — ручей или небольшой речной проток.</p><p>Оценить пейзаж целиком Ньют не успел: коряга в тени ближайшей ивы шевельнулась и стала всплывать. На него уставились глаза. Каппа без тени сомнения поскакал к «коряге», путаясь в траве лапами, и создание приподнялось выше. Показалась зеленовато-серая голова, затем тонкая шея и морщинистые плечи. Глубокая ямка на макушке была окружена вместо меха водорослями, сбившимися в сосульки, такие же водоросли росли и над выцветшим клювом, свисая с двух сторон, как длинные жидковатые усы. Вся кожа, если присмотреться, была морщинистой и даже как будто местами потрескавшейся, как кора старого тополя, а чешуя кое-где помутнела или встопорщилась.</p><p>— Так ты, значит… малыш? — полувопросительно сказал Ньют своему каппе. Тот остановился и глянул на него, приоткрыв клюв.</p><p>Слева, по другую руку, тоже что-то двинулось, и Ньют перевёл взгляд. Ещё один каппа стоял у берега по колено в воде и таращился на человека. Этот был больше похож на детёныша, только крупнее — ростом, наверное, Ньюту по пояс. Даже с расстояния Ньют видел, что его клюв и края панциря грубее, а ямка на голове глубже, чем у маленького каппы. В точности как на рисунке — очевидно, автор видел именно такого каппу. За ним виднелась голова — пока она выглядывала из воды наполовину, её можно было принять за крохотный островок травы, но после паузы она вынырнула, испортив маскировку. Принадлежала она, судя по всему, ещё одному взрослому. Три пары глаз неотрывно, неподвижно смотрели на Ньюта, затем стоящий каппа шагнул к нему. Скорее всего, это должно было устрашить чужака и обратить в бегство. Голова, кажется, поплыла следом, но в этот момент детёныш распахнул клюв и каркнул. Звук, во всяком случае, был похож на птичий.</p><p>Каппа остановился. Попятился. Старик глянул на Ньюта внимательнее и как будто тут же потерял к нему интерес; беззвучно погрузился, выпустив всего пару пузырей. Маленький каппа повернулся к Ньюту и снова каркнул, немного иначе — без сомнения, предлагал уйти.</p><p>— Я бы хотел познакомиться поближе, — снова попробовал Ньют. По крайней мере, между собой каппы общаются. — Понаблюдать…</p><p>Каппа повторил звук, уже более требовательно. Ньют поднял руки, показывая, что всё понял и уже уходит. Пока он полубоком отступал в заросли, каппы следили за ним, но не двигались. Только голова, обладатель которой так и не показался целиком, поворачивалась, равномерно, как стрелка часов, потом нырнула. После этого детёныш плюхнулся в пруд и сразу же скрылся под водой.</p><p>Немного в стороне от берега в кустах обнаружилась тропинка, которую нельзя было разглядеть с дороги. Но уйти далеко Ньют не успел. За поворотом, выводящим из подлеска на открытое пространство, тропу перегородил взрослый каппа. Ньют остановился в нескольких шагах, на всякий случай двумя пальцами придерживая в кармане палочку. Каппа оглядел его с ног до головы, задержавшись на лице, словно запоминал — и поклонился, держа длинные тонкие лапы вдоль тела. Вода из ямки чуть не выплеснулась, удержалась только благодаря шерсти. Затем он выпрямился, присел, утратив всякое сходство с человеком, превратившись обратно в помесь обезьянки и жабы, и одним прыжком сиганул в кусты. Спустя секунду оттуда вылетел кусочек огурца — не тот, предыдущий, а явно огрызок побольше — и шлёпнулся Ньюту под ноги.</p><p>Выбравшись на дорогу, Ньют первым делом поставил невидимую отметку на подвернувшееся дерево. Теперь при необходимости поисковое заклинание сразу приведёт его сюда. После он сунулся в чемодан, чтобы извлечь ещё несколько огурцов, но вытащил только один, последний, как оказалось. Следом выбрался Пикетт, чирикнул вопросительно. Ньют подставил ему ладонь.</p><p>— Нет, приятель, сейчас мы следить ни за кем не будем. Во-первых, лучше дождаться вечера, местные обитатели как раз начнут проявлять активность. — Он пересадил Пикетта на плечо и поднялся, приставил руку ко лбу, всматриваясь в дорогу. До деревни оставалось чуть больше часа пешим ходом и совсем немного, если по пути аппарировать. Ньют подхватил чемодан — надо же, замки разболтались, надо потом подправить — и убедился, что Пикетт держится достаточно крепко. — А во-вторых, — он рассеянно улыбнулся, снова прикрывая глаза от солнца, — для начала нам надо раздобыть пару корзин огурцов.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>